<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>very very very by xuyue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840353">very very very</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue'>xuyue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mooncake slices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramatics, F/M, cat girl costumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>There are three things Oikawa Tooru knows he can never receive, no matter how hard he works for them. Those three things are, in no particular order:</p>
  <p>1. A bad picture of Ushijima Wakatoshi (for his wallet)<br/>2. An endless supply of milk bread<br/>3. Seeing you, his loving girlfriend, in a cat girl costume with photographic proof (also for his wallet)</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mooncake slices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>very very very</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from my <a href="http://stelleum.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru is a practical person.</p><p>He believes in getting what he wants through hard work and dedication. He believes that if he wants something, he should take it with his own hands instead of waiting for it to just fall from the sky and into his lap.</p><p>That being said there are three things Oikawa Tooru knows he can never receive, no matter how hard he works for them. Those three things are, in no particular order:</p>
<ol>
<li>A bad picture of Ushijima Wakatoshi (for his wallet)</li>
<li>An endless supply of milk bread</li>
<li>Seeing you, his loving girlfriend, in a cat girl costume with photographic proof (also for his wallet)</li>
</ol><p>Unfortunately, in his seventeen years of life, he has been nowhere close to crossing any of the items off his list.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>The texts fly in immediately after class, causing his phone to vibrate so frantically it practically hovers off the desk’s surface. Quirking a brow, he picks up the device, wondering what kind of emergency he’d have to sweet talk his teammates out of again.</p><p>A series of texts light up the screen and he scrolls through the previews.</p><p>
  <b>From: Makki ♡<br/>
[16:34]</b><br/>
<em>Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:34]</b><br/>
<em>lmao</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:34]</b><br/>
<em>wtf is ur gf wearing?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:35]</b><br/>
<em>are you making her do this?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:35]</b><br/>
<em>for the whole school to see???</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:36]</b><br/>
<em>lmao freaky</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:36]</b><br/>
<em>whatever ur into man</em>
</p><p>He squints, utterly lost. He had seen you at lunch and you were wearing the school’s uniform as you did every single day. Earlier, you had mentioned that you’d needed to help out a classmate with something after school, but he’d assumed it was just for homework or some other inane task.</p><p>
  <b>To: Makki ♡<br/>
[16:38]</b><br/>
<em>I don’t know what ur talking about?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:39]</b><br/>
<em>second of all, i would never </em>
  <b>
    <em>make</em>
  </b>
  <em> her wear anything</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:39]</b><br/>
<em>i respect her wardrobe choices and i respect women &lt;3</em>
</p><p>He hits send on the last text and approximately one second later, receives a response.</p><p>
  <b>From: Makki ♡<br/>
[16:39]</b><br/>
<em>(1 file attached)</em>
</p><p>He squints at the blue text, unsure if it’s some elaborate prank concocted by Makki and Mattsun. Really, he has no idea what the image could be. If it's as crude as he imagines it could be, what would be the point of sending it to him? He’s already seen it all in the locker rooms.</p><p>Assuring himself it can’t be anything <em>too</em> bad, he clicks on the attachment.</p><p>When the picture finally loads, he <em>gasps</em>.</p><p>Hands shaking, he assesses the slightly blurry image in front of him; it’s a picture of you, taken from quite a distance away. Despite this, he notices that you are, in fact, <em>not</em> wearing the school’s uniform. In the time that he’d been away from you, you had changed into some kind of frilly black dress with white accents—not unlike some sort of maid café uniform.</p><p>He zooms in immediately, scrolling upwards until he reaches the top of your head and gasps again. Knees buckling, he backs into his seat and has to employ the use of his arm to help lower himself to a sitting position. Instead of some sort of frilly maid’s headwear, two very <em>soft</em> looking black ears adorn your hair.</p><p>His heart pounds against his ribcage and he feels the palms of his hands grow much too clammy for comfort. He’s aware of the inquisitive stares from his classmates around him but he can’t bring himself to care. He grips the edge of the desk and processes the image already burned into his mind forever.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, he turns over his phone to text Hanamaki back.</p><p>
  <b>To: Makki ♡<br/>
[16:42]</b><br/>
<em>WHER</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:42]</b><br/>
<em>WHERE</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:42]</b><br/>
<em>TELL ME</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:42]</b><br/>
<em>NOW</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:42]<br/>
</b>
  <b>
    <em>PLEASE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>He jams the device into the pocket of his blazer and sweeps the contents of his desk into his bag. As someone who makes every effort to be prepared for whatever life throws at him, this is utter devastation.</p><p>When his phone buzzes in his pocket again, he’s already halfway out the door, dodging his classmates left and right as he scrambles to leave the room.</p><p>
  <b>From: Makki ♡<br/>
[16:43]</b><br/>
<em>Courtyard near the auditorium</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[16:43]</b><br/>
<em>She’s pretty popular eh</em>
</p><p>He almost screeches as he tears down the hall, no doubt with the look of a complete madman.</p><p>As he turns the corner, he nearly bowls into a shocked looking Iwaizumi.</p><p>“What’s the big—?” he begins, but Oikawa has absolutely no time to hear him out. Instead, he continues on his way, yelling out apologies as he clips half a dozen people on his journey to your location.</p><p>“Kusokawa, <em>wait!</em>” he hears a frustrated voice trail after him but he pays it no mind.</p><p>Any lesser man would’ve been winded by now, but natural athletic ability and years of volleyball drills have prepared him for this exact moment. He forges on, feeling his bag smack relentlessly against his back with every stride.</p><p>As he nears the entrance to the courtyard he prays (oh how he <em>prays)</em> to the gods—old and new, distant and near—that this is really happening. That he <em>finally</em> gets to see you in a cat girl outfit. And just this once, the Universe responds.</p><p>Bathed in the soft light of afternoon sun, you stand as the world’s—no, the <em>galaxy’s</em>—most adorable person. No doubt about it.</p><p>He watches, transfixed, as sunlight catches on the tiny decorative bells on your…your <em>everywhere.</em> Adorning your wrists, the hem of your skirt, your neck, and even (<em>oh god</em>) your <em>ears</em>. He thinks he feels a tear come to his eye.</p><p>His legs shake as he approaches you, <em>terrified</em> that this is somehow all just a dream and that he’ll wake up to the sound of his morning alarm.</p><p>You turn and notice him, flashing him a dazzling smile that almost causes him to keel over in front of the dozen or so students milling around you. In your hands is a stack of glossy, colour-printed flyers but he can barely make out what they say as his vision blurs with excitement (or tears, he’s not sure).</p><p>“What’s the big fucking deal?” Iwaizumi pants as he finally catches up. He turns to where Oikawa is looking and makes a noise of indignation.</p><p>“<em>Really?</em>”</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” he says, suddenly very grave. “Please get the school nurse, I think I’m having a heart attack.”</p><p>“You are unbelievable,” he mutters, waving at you as you call out both their names.</p><p>“This is how I die,” he utters as you begin to walk towards them, the bells on your outfit tinkling with every step.</p><p>“Hey,” you smile (he clutches his chest). “Would you guys be interested in volunteering or donating to the local animal shelter?”</p><p>Iwaizumi takes a flyer from your hand as Oikawa slowly regains control of his limbs.</p><p>“You look–<em> I</em>– I’ve never <em>seen</em> you so–“ he stumbles through his vocabulary, his brain failing to grasp even the simplest of words. “I think I’m going to pass out.”</p><p>You redden, covering your face with the remaining leaflets of paper. “I know it’s a bit <em>much</em>,” you say, a bit sheepishly, “but I promised I would help Hayashi-san with raising more funds and we didn’t have any <em>other</em> ideas…”</p><p>“No!” he grips your shoulders lightly, the soft lace pressing into his fingertips. “This is a <em>great</em> idea. In fact, it may be the <em>greatest</em> idea ever thought of.” And oh how he <em>means</em> it.</p><p>You lower the flyers. “You like it?”</p><p>He watches as your blush grows stronger with each passing second and he swallows, hard.</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>You smile and fireworks go off in his ribcage, whistling sparks in every colour imaginable.</p><p>He rubs his thumbs into your shoulders as he takes in your outfit in its entirety; not only are there bells and lace everywhere, there are also <em>bows</em>. Tiny bows at the base of every ear and on your sleeves and all over your bodice. It’s almost <em>criminal</em>.</p><p>He sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>“I love you,” he declares, earnestly, and you give him an odd look.</p><p>“I love you, too,” you reply. It isn’t the first time you’ve said it to each other but he’d rarely said it at school, much less in front of a small crowd of your peers.</p><p>“Please,” he says, eyes wide as he fumbles for the phone in his pocket.</p><p>“Let me take a picture of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>current concern: i bought collar x malice but i never have time to play it<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/iunaryear">twitter</a> | <a href="http://stelleum.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>